Eclipse
by My Daze
Summary: After some terrible incidents Harry leaves Hogwarts but when Snape goes to find him he must get him back from a clan of possesive Wolves, and save him from a plotting Lucius. (slash)
1. On Your Way Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, those rights belong to Mrs. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Remember: Harry is in his fifth year and Sirus is alive, I couldn't get rid of him. ^o^

******

Chapter 1 On Your Way Down'

Nighttime, darkness, a world of shadows, pain, regret, and escape. No one would look upon him with joy or happiness ever again, for he was a lie, a lie from the very beginning. Behind him he could still hear the celebration from the students and staff, Voldemort was dead, by the hands of Neville Longbottem or that's what everyone believes. It made Harry sick when he thought about the little bastard and how he was given the glory when he walked out of the lair with Voldemort's head in his hands when Harry shoulve been given the honor. He had soaked up all the new fame, even said that he had saved the life of the boy-who-lived who had recently been captured and tortured by hoards of more then willing death eaters. In truth Harry wasn't captured at all, he'd given himself up, if only to get closer to the Dark Lord, but that worthless Longbottom had ruined it by actually getting caught. Harry didn't even know why he had gone back after the incident, maybe someone would believe him and care about him enough to try to convince the others. But no, no one wanted to even look at the nothing that was the boy-who-lived, the coward. 

Ron and Hermione, the eternal couple had rejoyced when Neville came back, they never even asked if Harry was okay. Nor Dumbledor, the man that Harry could've called a father, a friend, was now the man whom Harry loath. He wanted so bad to break the old mans legs and hip, then watch as he crawled around on the floor desperate for help, but did Harry get help? Did Harry get even one person to try to rescue him when he was brutally raped over and over again by the Dark Lord and his ever present sidekick Lucious Malfoy, who some how escaped getting incinerated with the other death eaters and their master from Harrys final attack. He was a slippery man indeed, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if the others knew that he was still alive, planning, scheming. 

Unfortunately Harry did not escape unscathed, the serpent king had of course marked Harry with a large red scar that went across his right eye, from the middle of his forehead down to his middle cheek. Fortunetly he could still see in his right eye, but it was just another one of damn Voldemorts marks, like his lighning scar. Beside the rest of his body that was racked with gashes, broken bones, cuts, bruises, and scars of all variety Harry's soul was the thing completely broken. The final crack was when Sirius, his Godfather, proclaimed adoption rights for Neville because his grandmother had died recently, and right in front of everyone. He didn't didn't even spare his best friends child a glance at went he went back, no one would let him talk to him either. "Leave Sirius and Neville alone, they deserve some happiness!" Fred and George Weasley had said that to him, and that was the only thing they had said to Harry since then. 

Lupin was far too happy with his new werewolf laws, he didn't have time to talk or spare a glance in Harry's direction. As for the rest of the professors, excluding Snape who was still in the hospital recovering from the injuries Voldemort had given to him when his life of a double agent was found out. Harry was glad that Snape had made it through, he was the only man who could've understood who Harry was, the only man who Harry would if needed to, trust completely. Now though, Harry would no longer see the gates of that damnable school, nor the anceint halls were peeves and other ghosts would float around, as if life was truly eternal. No longer would he grace Dumbledore's office full of gadgets and muggle lemon drops. And no longer would he visit Hagrid in his little hut and eat his terrible cooking. No longer, he would no longer live in an illusion of a world such as the wizarding world, where shattered souls are no longer welcome. 

The forbidden forest stretched for a miles, Harry had no clue when he would get out, if he got out. His body was growing tired and his tattered clothing barely kept the chills off him. It was no good that he was leaving a mile long trail of blood either for the creatures which loomed in the darkness of the forest were always hungry, and not always for a meal. Now dehydrated, starving, and in pain mentally and physically, the world's true savior trudged slowly along the fallen leaves and debris of the hoary forest waiting for something to finally do him in. 

His luck was never that good, the forest seemed devoid of life, even the insects have not yet crossed his path. He could've easily have killed himself if he hadn't dropped the knife he stabbed Voldemort in the neck with, or his wand which exploded when he focused all his energy into the remaining death eaters. No, he was doomed to die of blood loss or starvation that is if the creatures of the forest would make an appearance some time soon. 

Finally stopping at a large tree of sorts the emerald eyed boy unceremoniously sat down at the base, trying with all his might to still the pain in his ribs so he could breath properly. His vision blurred as everything began to take its toll on the boy's body and mind. Sleep and rest was as needful as a glass of water, but he doubted he could keep it down as he had been vomiting up blood for a while now. No, death seemed imminent from the blood loss, maybe if he could throw up again it would be just enough. However, he was in no condition to move, nor could he anyway. So he just sat there, waiting for the hand of death to reveal its cold icy grip.

Before exhaustion and injury could take its final toll Harry saw a large black blur approach him at 11:00. Ah, my savior, come to relieve me of this world. Too bad it had to look like Sirius. . .' The last thing he could remember was falling into a mass of soft black fur as the dusk finally set. 

I hope I see you on your way down

I hope you break every bone 

I hope it kills you on your way down 

I hope you die alone.

All of your hate and all of your lies

Will it be worth it?

When all of your friends 

Refuse to be alibis. . . 

Will it be worth it?

I'll see you on your way down

It's kinda sad to see you break down 

You greedy fuck you pissed it all away

So who will catch you on your way down?

You've only got yourself to blame

When all your worst fears. . .materialize 

Will it be worth it?

There's no one who cares you're alive

Was it worth it?

I'll see you on your way down.

-Stabbing Westward On your way down'

*****

What do you think? 

Let me know!

Sorry for any confusion, ask and I'll clear it up. ^_^


	2. What He Wants

Disclaimer: Chapter One

O

O

O

O

Warnings: Lucius and his naughty hands! (sorta) No LM/HP or LM/SS in this story. Sorry...

Chapter II

Lucius Malfoy was indeed a very slippery man. Not only had he convinced the Ministry that he was innocent, but he also got Severus to testify for him, by saying that he was under the influence of Voldemorts twisted mind. He'd have to repay Severus later; he always was such a good friend. Speaking of Severus, the man had recently gotten out of the hospital and was now away from that silly Pomfrey's incessant bickering, Lucius smiled at that. He felt sorry for his friend of course but he still was the same bastard that took pleasure in others pain and misery. Saying his goodbyes to Narcissa, the blond Adonis flowed directly into the potion master's private quarters, which created quite a surprise for Severus who was calmly reading in his favorite leather chair.

"Good lord Lucius do you always have to make such an uninvited appearance?" The darker man sneered as he looked up from his extensively large potions text.

"Oh come now Severus, you know you enjoy my company," Lucious smiled as Severus made a small 'hn' sound and went back to his reading. However, Lucius was not finish speaking, "are you not going to inquire why I'm here?" There was no recognition from Severus that he ever heard what his friend had said. Lucius Malfoy did not care; he knew the potions master was listening.

"I wonder how that Longbottem brat is doing, not like I care of course, I'd poison the worthless creature within an instant if I could."

"You could," was the nonchalant reply.

"Yes yes, but that's not the point, besides he has his own special little uses,"

"and what's that Lucius?" Severus said uninterestingly. Lucius walked over to Severus's liquor cabinet and pour himself a glass of brandy before turning toward his still reading friend.

"Why to keep others eyes off of Harry of course." Severus felt his eye twitch before finally putting down his book.

"That's actually why I came here today Severus, I'm hoping you would gather the boy here for me. It wouldn't do for an ex-deatheater like me to be spending time with Harry Potter now would it?"

Severus Snape was a man who didn't forget old grudges, and to say that he despised Harry would be an understatement. He hated the boy with a passion, and he has no remorseful feelings for the way that Longbottom bested him. The murder of Voldemort hadn't even fazed him, Harry would always be the spoiled, bratty, no good Gyrffindor like his stuck up father, there was no way in hell he could ever see or say otherwise.

"What do you want then Lucius, plan on making him your little toy?"

A small and yet wicked smile formed on Lucius's lips, "it's rather simple, all you have to do is bring him here to me and you will never hear of the boy-who-lived ever again, this will be your last favor." Severus's head snapped up at the last one, the thought of being out of Lucius's debt for all the times Voldemort could have found out he was a spy, it was a tempting offer. Could he really sell out a child to Lucius's sick sadistic mind? Of course he could, this was Harry Potter and Severus 'hated' this child.

"Very well Lucius, I'll go look for the boy, but this will be the last thing I do for you," sitting up Severus walked over to his portrait door and without a look at his blond haired friend he opened the door and walked out. The other man smirked in triumph as the portrait was shut, and sat comfortably down in the unoccupied chair while thinking about a particular unforgettable rendezvous with his green eyed beauty.

(Voldemort's Dungeons)

The walls seemed to speak to him as Harry Potter sat hunched over in the corner of his dank cell. He wasn't sure how long he had been down here for, the Riddle mansions didn't fair well with windows in the dungeons, so he was left to wait in the dark. It was unfortunate that he hadn't eaten before he left Hogwarts that night when he decided that enough was enough and he was going to go directly to Voldemort. To bad indeed, even Dumbledore's infamous lemon drops sounded good. Sighing, Harry buried his head in his arms and thought about his next plan of attack. There was no way he would be able to initiate his final attack unless he was in the presence of both Voldemort and his death eaters, two birds with one stone they always say. No one had known about his secret training in the room of Requirement while the D.A was not in session, no one knew that he had been using dark arts, to an extent. Mens Rea was a spell that was created with the help of Snapes Occlumency lessons. If it wasn't for the greasy gits persistent lessons Harry wouldn't have been able to delve deep enough into his own mind to discover that he could use such powerful mind attacks, and he knew they would work against Voldie, they would work all to well. The down side was that it required a certain amount of dark and light magic to enable, which left him totally drained and mentally unstable. It was worth it however, if only it would get rid of the Dark Lord and his goons for good. Harry was ready and willing to risk everything. And this way he wouldn't make the mistake of almost getting Sirius killed by nearly having him fall into a unknown veil, although Beatrix would pay for injuring his Godfather, her death would be quite painful.

Before nodding off into a light doze the boy-who-lived was visited by a most unwelcomed guest.

"Lucius, what a present surprise, here to torture me like the other Voldie suck ups?" If Lucius was amused he did not show it, instead he continued to stare at the black haired boy who was growing nervous under the silver gaze.

"Up until now Potter I didn't realize just how remarkably striking you are. You must have many fans indeed," at Harry's confused glance Lucius unlocked the cell door and gracefully stepped up to it's prisoner.

"Your eyes have been entrancing me for so long now, strange how a half blood could do that. Perhaps it is because you are Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, or perhaps they are the eyes of devil indeed."

"I'm not in the mood for your sick mind games Malfoy, piss off," chuckling, Lucius bent down and lifted the teen off the floor by the front of his dirtied and torn shirt. Harry's hands were tied behind his back so instead he tried to kick Lucius hard in the shins, all proved useless as the blonde easily blocked the kick and pressed himself up against Harry who was beginning to think this was a normal torture session.

"Get off me Malfoy!"

"No," he purred, "I'm rather enjoying myself. Besides, such a beautiful and rare creature such as yourself belongs in my collection, don't you think so?"

"What are you talking about!?" The teen was becoming scared at the blonds advances, he was way to close for comfort.

The man brushed stray locks from Harry's face, while looking deep into ever darkening emeralds. There was so much Malfoy Senior wanted from this boy, so much he could give, whether it be willingly or not. 'When 'master' is out of the picture I will gain all that I've worked so hard to attain. I trained you Potter, though you may not know it, I've trained you for what's to come.'

"Well perhaps I better leave," letting the stunned boy drop to the ground the ever-elegant Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the cell and closed the door. "Perhaps next time we can dine together Harry, I do so look forward to it."

'As if I'd ever eat with you Malfoy," Harry thought shrewdly. It was going to be a long night. Or was it day?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucius gracefully plopped down on his plush king size bed and stared almost dreamily up at the ceiling. When the Potter boy was found and brought to him he would finally become Lord of the wizarding world, just like he was supposed to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry POV

Obsidian, it is a never-ending torrid of a stygian hue. I know my eyes are open and I am dreaming, but why? Is this hell? I am rather warm, but the fires of the underworld would burn, not comfort. Even in this dream like state I do not feel the injuries and ailments that I did when conscious, I honestly miss it. I would know if I am alive or not, but I know that I must be for reasons beyond me.

I do hear the faint sound of someone calling my name; it is male, but indefinable. Feeling as though I should come to the beckoner I reach out my hand into the darkness, hoping beyond hope, that someone would take it.

Just as soon as it had come the voice fades then disappears. Leaving me alone in the darkness once again.

TBC!

There will be no LM/HP! Although Lucius is kind of a pervert. I think he would be. Tee hee! Lucius wants Harry for other reasons, he's just really giddy about what he's planning.

Thanks to the reviewers, you make me smile, keep up the good work.


	3. A Bit of You and Me

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its character belong to J.K Rowling. Not me!

NOTE: Im mixing up OotP a bit. I really needed Sirius alive…. Plus: Its not edited! EEEK!

III

A Bit of You and Me

He contemplates what he's done. What consequences could occur if they were to disagree with him. This human child, this beautifully painful creature of ebony locks and emerald eyes was something not to be given up. But it was still a long shot, bringing in a human child was rare, and not entirely unwelcome, but it had potential to cause problems. The Wolf had been watching the boy for a while now, watched his torment, his misery, how his life slowly declined. He was not wanted in their world, but perhaps in theirs, in his. Reverting to his human form the dark creature cradled the child in his arms carefully, and then began the long trek home.

Saith had lost his mate in a terrible war against the Northern Wolf clan, along with his unborn pups. Devastated and alone he vowed he would never love another again, nor enjoy life as he once did. Though a proud and still young Wolf, he spent most of his time protecting the rest of his clan and said family. He was Voror's right-hand man and 'General' of the Wolf troops, he had come to acquire quite a bit of respect in his years. Though it was not without pity from his clan, who missed and yearned for their princess and her lost cubs greatly. Strangely enough, this young wizard child had caught his interest and heart. How could something so pure and kindhearted be treated so badly?

Snuggling closer to the warm body of his rescuer, Harry unconsciously felt safer then he had in all his fifteen years. Saith hugged the lithe and frail body closer to him, perhaps this is what he needed to make up for the loss of his mate and pups. The smell of the child was strongly close to his mate; perhaps that was why he was attracted to him, his lost child never to be lost again.

The Southern Clan grounds were beautiful at this time of year; the forest was rich with wildlife, as was the wildflower plains. Birds merrily chirped their love songs as families of Wolven brethren rested in the early morning sun. The clan ground was large in size and easily held the large community of wolves and the pups born into it each year. Large woven caves tangled together in the hills of the southern grounds were the Wolves resided, it was a magnificent sight to behold, even if one lived there. Saith was greeted by his brethren with curiosity as he gracefully yet carefully carried his precious burden in his arms.

"Saith, where in the Holy hell have you been? The Alphas have been worried sick about you?" Alphas being the leading male and female of the clan were and always have been like parents to Saith, who lost his at an early age. The Alpha's were also the parents of his late mate, who had been nothing but a Godsend in the time she and his child passed away.

"And you Devalon? Have you also been worried about me old friend?" Devalon was a handsome wolf with silver brown fur, piercing yellow eyes, and deeply tanned skin. He was known as the 'kind giant' for being among the strongest yet largest wolves in the clan, he was also excellent with children. Walking up beside his old friend in human form the large wolf eyes the creature in Saith's arm

"Not really," the lemon eyes wolf said with a smirk, "I was actually getting rather fond of not having your stench lingering around everywhere." The elder wolf rolled his eyes but grinned internally. "Now tell me about your travels, it seems you've picked up a rather interesting souvenir, did you not?"

"What do you think?" Came the almost to quiet answer.

"If you're referring to what the Alphas will think I think you worry too much. It seems like this one is special to you, and for whatever reason that is Father and Mother will understand, you're their favorite 'child' after all." Smiling, Saith looked fondly at his beautiful burden. He may have high respect from the Alphas, but the clan would always come first. He doubted the child could bring too much trouble though. He hoped anyway. 'If they reject him then I'll leave, I can't abandon this child like the others, I cannot, nor will I commit such an atrocity.'

"Hey Saith! You had rather serious look on your face just now, are you going to be okay?" Devalon was a great friend indeed.

"Yeah old friend, just a bit tired from the long journey I suppose," all he wanted to do was pass out on his warm bed and sleep for days.

"Then I'll let the Alphas know you're back and that you'd rather rest up before meeting with them."

"Thank you Devalon, I owe you one," with a hearty laugh and a pat on the back the larger one transformed into his wolf form and ran off howling songs of the Generals long awaited return.

Entering the cave that led to the wolf's sleeping quarters, Saith waved his left hand, magically igniting the candles in the comfortable room.

"Well here we are little one, my humble adobe," he said to the his sleeping bundle, "It's not much, but it's home."

There was a large desk of oak to the right and a rather comfortable looking feather down mattress to the left of that, a healthy amount of books on a shelve sat just to the right of that. Saith was not a bookworm like his mate had been, but her texts provided entertainment on lonely nights, plus he couldn't find himself to get rid of them.

His feather bed was laden with silken blankets of earthy colors that provided to a great extent warmth and comfort to the sleeper. Which was something Harry needed badly. So placing the boy and himself gently down on the bed he carefully removed the boys shoes and clothing, leaving him in his Griffindor boxers. Then removing his own shoes and clothing he wrapped his arms gently around his precious child and instantaneously fell into the land of dreams.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Two shadows passed in the night, shadows which were destined to meet, shadows, which wanted nothing but to embrace each other in the pale moonlight.

Light footsteps made their way into the dark forest with ease; they had made this journey multiple times, each time growing with impatience and need. Silver grey eyes sought out the bright earthy brown of his beloved, eyes that he could spot in the darkest of nights.

A strong hand reached out for the more delicate of his lover. Shared kisses and passionate embraces were of the most natural things for either of them, however tonight was a night more of discussion then anything else.

"Draco?" a breathless and just-kissed Ginevra Weasley asked.

"Yes my love?" Looking into her earthen eyes the Malfoy heir traced clouds of worry and sadness. "What's bothering you?"

" Well you see…" she hesitated. Draco held her tightly in her arms.

"This isn't about Potter is it? The git disappeared and now people start to notice! Disgusting."

"Don't talk about him like that Draco, he saved your life if you didn't remember, although I agree with you on the last bit," more hesitation. If Ginny hadn't been stuck in the medical wing for extreme injuries related to Quidditch she would have definitely done something about the poor treatment Harry was getting. The stories of what happened made her sick to her stomach.

"I can't say I like Potter but this ostracism has gone on for far too long. It's not like Fatbottom actually did anything anyway. Stupid bloody bastard!" Draco, a spy for the light for only a couple of weeks had his fair share of death and pain. He was there when Potter was 'captured.' He was there when the teenagers innocence was taken from him, Merlin he hated his father and the now deceased Dark Lord. Hated everything that had to with them. Of course Potter had saved his arse from getting fried that day, knowing the hate that they shared for Voldemort.

The two lovers embraced in silence for a moment, calming their nerves.

"If bloody 'Lucius' wasn't alive then Potter wouldn't have had to deal all this shite!" Stupid conniving Lucius Malfoy threatened his own son, would've spat this in his face if it weren't improper of a Malfoy. No, Draco couldn't chance the safety of his beloved, his father was a powerful man and loathed to admit it, was more powerful then himself.

"We'll think of something Draco, I know Harry is alive somewhere safe and comfortable. I hope so, Merlin I hope so…"

'Severus, Godfather, you are the only one who can help us now. Please make the right decision, for the sake of all our future."

Clutching the woman he loved desperately Draco felt a single tear roll down his cheek. 'I can't lose you Ginny, can't lose 'our' future. Potter, where the hell are you…?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius Black Laughed heartily as his newly adopted son held his head in his hands from embarrassment.

"Merlin, I'm never drinking again! How do you hold your alcohol so well Sirius?"

Amber eyes light up, "that's because he's got a rock for a head-,"

"Moony! How could you say such a thing! I wasn't the one who professed my undying love to Old Mcgonogal in our seventh year." Grumbles came from the black haired mans mouth as he began to sulk.

"Never could take a joke old friend,"

"Old? There you go again Moony!"

Neville smiled at his newfound 'father' Sirius and 'uncle' Remus. He finally got what Harry Potter had stolen from him, a family, fame, love, and friends. No, there was no way in the seven hells that he would ever give this up. Harry dug his own grave when he was the one chosen for the Prophecy and not him, and now he hoped that the boy was long gone, never to return, because this is the way things should be.

What was that muggle saying again? Oh yeah, "you snooze you lose…"

"Did you say something Nev?" Looking lazily into amber eyes Neville shook his head.

"No, nothing at all."

Keen wolf instincts gave Remus the feeling that something was off, but it could just be the looming full moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Can't you see?

The skies are burning

Burning, burning.

Can't you see?

It burns for you.

For you

And your eyes of sadness

Burn sky

Burn

Somewhere, far from the people he once thought he knew, brilliant emerald eyes opened to a feelings he'd never really felt.

Love.

Comfort.

Life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reader Reviews!

Silver: Yeah, I know…

Yana5: Yeee! Glad you like !

lunarotimas: Will DO!

Hatsumi Narita: Not very quickly… But thankies!

rosiegirl: Me neither!

Thank you SOOOO MOOCH to all who reviewed.

I really wouldn't have gotten off my ass if it weren't for you. And now that I actually have time on my hands… Teehee.

Questions? Please ask.


End file.
